Anexo:7ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Audiomaster 3000 |direccion_doblaje = Francisco Reséndez |traductor = Francisco Rubiales |fecha_grabacion = |direccion_casting = Matt Groening |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1995-1996 |episodios = 25 |predecesor = Sexta temporada |sucesor = Octava temporada }} La séptima temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 17 de septiembre de 1995 y finalizó el 19 de mayo de 1996. En Latinoamérica fue estrenada en 1996. Créditos de doblaje S07E06 Treehouse of Horror VI-1.png S07E06 Treehouse of Horror VI-2.png Producción El doblaje de esta temporada fue realizado entre 1995 y 1996 en la empresa Audiomaster 3000 y bajo la dirección de Francisco Reséndez. Para ese entonces, hubo cambios en el reparto que se hicieron notorios, pero sobre todo en la traducción: * En esta temporada, Gerardo Reyero interpreta al Reverendo Alegría. Un caso extraño, pues Mario Sauret estuvo presente en esta temporada. Únicamente Reyero lo reemplaza en esta temporada, ya que en la siguiente, Sauret lo retorna. Cabe mencionar que Gerardo reemplaza definitivamente a Mario desde la temporada 10. * Nelly Salvar ya no participa en esta temporada para doblar a Selma Bouvier, debido a su delicado estado de salud y posterior fallecimiento en 1998, por el cual es suplida por Carmen Donna-Dío. * Laura Torres deja de doblar a Rafa Gorgory, por el cual es reemplazada por Claudia Motta. Laura solo interpreta a Martin Prince. * En esta temporada marca el debut de Claudia Motta, por el cual toma varios personajes infantiles, incluso reemplazando a Patricia Acevedo en el personaje de Lisa en el episodio «El hombre radioactivo», sin saber que en un futuro sería escogida para doblar a Bart Simpson, reemplazando a Marina Huerta. * Tito Reséndiz dobla tanto a Krusty como al Alcalde Quimby, sin embargo que de éste último es suplido por varios actores o por extrañas circunstancias. Caso extraño en el original, ya que ambos personajes son doblados principalmente por Dan Castellaneta. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 129: ¿Quién mató al Sr. Burns? (Segunda Parte) (Who Shot Mr. Burns? Part Two 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio reaparece el personaje Dave Shutton con la voz de Sergio Castillo, pero con el nombre Cebilo Fuentes, caso extraño, puesto que no hay traducción base que lo confirme. * Se redoblaron e incluso se cambiaron los guiones de muchos flashbacks del capítulo anterior que era la primera parte de la continuación de éste. Episodio 130: El hombre radioactivo (Radioactive Man) 'Curiosidades' * En el intro del capítulo, Bart al escribir en la pizarra hace referencia a "Bewitched", que en Latinoamérica era conocida como Hechizada, que logró respetar el título original como también el de Hispanoamérica. * Solo por este episodio, Claudia Motta interpreta a Lisa en reemplazo de Patricia Acevedo. * Desde este episodio, Rafa es doblado por Claudia Motta y no por Laura Torres. Probablemente es porque ambos se encuentran en una misma escena, puesto que ellos son doblados por Torres en muchas apariciones que no llegan a interactuarse. Caso extraño, pues ya se mencionó Motta hizo a Lisa como al niño fisión en distintas ocasiones del episodio. Episodio 131: Hogar, dulce hogarcirijillo (Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily) Episodio 132: Bart vende su alma (Bart Sells His Soul) Curiosidades * Inusualmente, Carl fue doblado por Alfonso Mellado pese a que Alejandro Mayén solamente dobló a Jeff Albertson por este episodio. ** Casualmente, Alejandro sería escogido para doblar al personaje desde la temporada 16 tras el cambio de reparto por la huelga de la ANDA en "Estrellita". Episodio 133: Lisa, la vegetariana (Lisa the Vegetarian) Canciones *''"No Vives de Ensalada"'' **Interpretada por: Marina Huerta (Bart), Humberto Vélez (Homero) y Nancy MacKenzie (Marge) Episodio 134: Especial de Noche de brujas de Los Simpson VI (Treehouse of Horror VI) Curiosidades * En el segundo segmento, los gritos agonizantes de Willie son suavizados, solo oyéndose cuando se le ve gritar en pantalla. En la versión original eran más fuertes y se escuchaban continuamente en toda la escena. Episodio 135: Homero tamaño familiar (King-Size Homer) Episodio 136: Mamá Simpson (Mother Simpson) 'Curiosidades' * Por increíble casualidad, Dulcina Carballo retorna al doblaje de la serie, a parte de retornar a Mona Simpson quien la había doblado en su primera aparición en la temporada 2, también retorna a Maude Flanders, quien fue la primera voz de ésta, pero solo por este episodio. * En la primera aparición de Bill Gannon fue doblado por Federico Romano, pero en la siguiente escena conversando con el taxista fue doblado por Octavio Rojas. * Durante toda la temporada, Gerardo Reyero ha interpretado al Reverendo Alegría, pese a que Mario no participaba en los episodios que ambos se encontraban. Por esta ocasión Mario participa solo doblando a Joe Friday nada más y no a Alegría. Episodio 137: La última carcajada de Bob Patiño (Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming) Episodio 138: El espectacular 138 (The Simpsons 138th Episode Spectacular) 'Curiosidades' * Muchas escenas de temporadas pasadas fueron redobladas y adaptadas con un guion diferente. * No se contó con la participación presencial de Roberto Molina, por eso, se tuvo que recurrir a un grabado de un episodio de la temporada 2 que el mismo Molina grabó a comienzos de la serie. * Un loop de Homero se dejo en inglés. * En la escena eliminada de "El heredero de Burns", aparece un robot de Richard Simmons, sin embargo, su nombre fue reemplazado por el de Lorenzo Lamas debido a que Simmons no es muy conocido fuera de los Estados Unidos. * Se hace mención a Matt Groening, en este episodio es doblado por Dan Castellaneta originalmente, pero en el doblaje es doblado por Tito Reséndiz. Porsteriormente, en el episodio «El día de mi boda» de la temporada 15, el mismo Matt Groening se interpreta y es doblado por Humberto Vélez. Episodio 139: El bebé de mamá (Marge Be Not Proud) Episodio 140: El equipo de Homero (Team Homer) Curiosidades * En la versión en inglés, el Hombre Abejorro le dice (en español) "Buenas noches, señoritas" al equipo de Homero, lo que confunde a Moe. En el doblaje latino se mantiene el diálogo del Hombre Abejorro, pero como no hay barrera de idioma, la línea de Moe se cambia por un comentario del cabello de Otto. * Cuando la cocinera Doris aparece en el bolerama, tiene una voz distinta, pero más tarde es doblada por su actriz usual Carmen Donna-Dío cuando aparece en la escuela. ** Posiblemente se deba a una equivocación, ya que la escena del bolerama es muy breve y es una de las pocas veces en que se la ve sin su característico uniforme. Episodio 141: Dos malos vecinos (Two Bad Neighbors) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, George Bush y su esposa Barbara son doblados por Federico Romano y Guadalupe Noel, quienes son esposos en la vida real. * La Sra. Glick es llamada la señora Godinez por este episodio. Episodio 142: Lucha de clases en Springfield (Scenes from the Class Struggle in Springfield) Episodio 143: Bart, el soplón (Bart the Fink) 'Curiosidades' * Como Abraham Simpson no apareció en este episodio, Carlos Petrel dobla a Jasper por segunda ocasión, ya que lo había doblado en la temporada 4. Episodio 144: Lisa la iconoclasta (Lisa the Iconoclast) Episodio 145: Homero Smithers (Homer the Smithers) Episodio 146: El día en que la violencia murió (The Day the Violence Died) Dato de Interés * El actor Federico Romano vuelve al interpretar al actor Kirk Douglas (al menos en su personaje de Chester) después algún tiempo ya que el señor Romano lo hizo en varias películas dos de las mas conocidas son Sed de vivir de 1956 y Espartaco (Doblaje Original) de 1960. Episodio 147: El sueño de amor de Selma (A Fish Called Selma) Episodio 148: Bart recorre el mundo (Bart on the Road) Episodio 149: 22 historias cortas sobre Springfield (22 Short Films About Springfield) 'Curiosidades' * En este episodio, Orlando Rivas interpreta a Abe Simpson reemplazando a Carlos Petrel, quien posteriormente lo interpretaría en la temporada 9. Episodio 150: Mi héroe, el Abuelo (Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in "The Curse of the Flying Hellfish") Episodio 151: ¿Y Dónde Está el Inmigrante? (Much Apu About Nothing) Episodio 152: Reventón (Homerpalooza) Episodio 153: Yo amo a Lisa (Summer of 4 Ft. 2) 'Curiosidades' *El título del episodio fue traducido erróneamente como "Yo amo a Lisa", ya que hay un episodio de la 4ª temporada con ese mismo nombre. Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Séptima temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) * Episode List of The Simpsons (IMDB) (17 Sep. 1995-19 May 1996) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Sitcom Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tele Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Venevisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6